Don't Leave Me Here Alone
by justcloseyoureyes24
Summary: To quote one of my favorite movies, "Life's about moments of impact and how they change our lives forever." The last few years for me have been full of moments like that. Moments where Sebastian has changed my life forever.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, this story is a little different from _Would You Lie With Me & Just Forget The World?_ . All the same, I hope you all enjoy it. I think the subject will be a bit of a challenge for me, but I hope I will be able to grasp at reality for the sake of my readers. This should be updated once or twice a week. Reviews are always appreciated. ;)**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

**Prologue**

_I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life._

* * *

Life is just a series of moments. Some moments, like when we meet the person we are meant to be with forever, are defining to our character. Others, like a simple sentence spoken while drinking coffee, are so insignificant that they are forgotten moments later.

The moment that Sebastian Smythe read his acceptance letter to NYADA was a defining moment in his life. Little did he know, it would be a defining moment in Kurt Hummel's life as well.

If the two boys had not both been accepted to New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, this story would most likely end differently, but once fate makes up its mind, it is hard to change its course.

Kurt and Sebastian both realize this when they first come into contact with each other after a long summer of needed separation.

The years that follow this event are full of defining moments for both men, and play an important role in the grand scheme that fate has set into motion—a scheme that can only end in tragedy.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: This chapter was seriously painful. Sebastian didn't want to cooperate, so I opted to create an OC (yay for Eliott?). Hopefully that isn't too noticeable. Reviews are always wished for! And in reference to a comment I read earlier, yes I know this probably should have been added at the same time as the Prologue, BUT (A) I wanted to get the prologue out as quickly as possible and (B) I had no idea it would take this long to write the first actual chapter. The story should move along much more smoothly as the chapters progress.**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before._

* * *

Kurt had been living in New York for about a month when he first encountered Sebastian Smythe. He was minding his own business, stopping to enjoy a coffee before his classes when the tall ex-Warbler walked up behind him. "Hello, Hummel. Fancy meeting you here."

Kurt jumped at the sound, but grew annoyed when he distinguished the source of the disruption. "Smythe, what are you doing here?" Kurt thought he had rid himself of the egotistic boy when he had left Lima in his wake and hightailed it to New York. Apparently, the boy didn't know how to let go.

Sebastian smirked, "For your information, I was just minding my own business, getting a coffee before my classes. What exactly are you doing here?"

"Classes? But the only school around this part of the city is NY—no. Please tell me I'm wrong."

The taller of the two feigned a hurt expression, "Ouch. Sorry, Hummel, but I guess you're gonna have to get used to seeing me around. I attend NYADA in the musical theatre program as well.

Kurt groaned, "You_ cannot_ be serious."

"What's wrong, Hummel? Not looking forward to seeing my gorgeous face every day? I could say likewise, but I'm trying to turn over a new leaf." The questioning look Kurt shot him made him continue. "You see, after everything with David, I had a bit of a change of character. It didn't last very long, but it made me start thinking. One day the song If Today Was Your Last Day came on the radio. I assume you've heard it before."

Kurt nodded. He slowly began to review the lyrics in his mind in an attempt to understand what Sebastian was saying.

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

Kurt shook his head. He could never see Sebastian acting like this. "Smythe, you seriously can't be telling me the truth right now. The last time I saw you, you were complaining about how the barista couldn't remember your coffee order." He continued to play the lyrics in his head, though. There had to be a catch somewhere.

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have_

_Would you call old friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

"And I swear, if this is you trying to convince me to forgive you for trying to no end to steal my boyfriend, you're gonna have to try again."

Sebastian smirked, "Hummel, do you seriously think everything is about you?"

"Well until about three months ago, you thought the entire world revolved around you and your obnoxious CW hair."

The taller boy rolled his eyes. "If you think this is just some stupid attempt at driving you and the hobbit apart, you can think again. I don't really care about Blaine anymore."

Kurt straightened out his jacket, "Good. But if this isn't about Blaine or me, why are you still here?"

Sebastian motioned to the line they were both standing in. "I'm not going to leave just because you're here, Hummel. I came to get my coffee before class."

Kurt looked down, somewhat embarrassed. "Right. That would make sense."

"So how is the hobbit anyways?"

"Not that you need to know this, but Blaine is doing pretty well. Top of his class this year so far, but that's to be expected. He's already applied for NYADA early admissions, and his auditions are in a few weeks. He's also applied to some of the IVYs, Stanford, and Berkeley," Kurt couldn't help but brag. He was extremely proud of his boyfriend. He was destined for great things.

Sebastian scoffed, "That's nice and all. I was actually referring to how he's coping with not having you clinging to his side at all times. It must be a welcomed change."

"I was wondering when the Sebastian Smythe I know and—don't love would make an appearance." Kurt raised an eyebrow in challenge, "What happened to turning over a new leaf?"

Sebastian smirked, "What can I say? You bring out the absolute worst in me. You're deflecting, Hummel. Answer my question."

Kurt frowned, "Well, Blaine and I are doing fine. I mean, sure, I miss him like crazy—he misses me, too—but I see him often enough. He comes to visit every other weekend. In fact, he just left a few days ago."

"Yes, but how is he when you guys aren't within a two foot radius of each other? And I mean that literally. When you guys are together, it's disturbing how close you are." Sebastian cringed at the thought. The closeness and familiarity between Kurt and Blaine was something he was secretly jealous of, but it was easier to pretend to be disgusted by it than let Kurt Hummel of all people know something about his personal life.

The smaller of the two boys smirked, "Why are you so interested in my relationship with Blaine?"

"Just trying to make conversation, Hummel. Everyone knows how much you love talking about the hobbit," Sebastian said nonchalantly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to give the barista his coffee order. "Well, it's been a pleasure, like always," he said in voice thick with sarcasm. "I'll see you around, Smythe." A worker handed him his coffee order and he turned to leave.

"It was nice to see you, Kurt. Want to meet again sometime?" He smiled at the smaller boy like this was one of the most natural things in the world.

"Why?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I've never really had a decent conversation with you before today. If you're anything like what all the Warblers told me about you, I guess you'd be worth getting to know."

Kurt was taken aback. _What the hell was going on with this guy?_ Kurt nodded swiftly. "I'll think about it. Text me sometime. Blaine—or any of the other Warblers—will give you my number."

The taller boy smirked, "I already have it."

"What the hell, Smythe?" Kurt said in an annoyed voice. That was just weird.

Sebastian chuckled, "I needed it at one point for potential blackmailing purposes. Never got around to deleting it." He watched Kurt walk out of the coffee shop, and, for some reason, he had an urge to follow the other boy out. He knew he shouldn't though. He simply watched with a smile growing on his face until he could no longer see the boy from his viewpoint.

* * *

Later that week, Kurt fell onto the bed in his dorm room with a loud thud. His roommate, Eli, looked at him in confusion. "Something wrong, love?"

Kurt groaned into his pillow before turning his head to face his alarmed roommate. "Everything is messed up, Eliott. Blaine just told me something about how he's actually starting to consider going to Berkeley instead of NYADA. Sebastian wants to talk again. Cole is auditioning for the part I want in Rent. He'll get Roger without even trying and I'll be stuck with Angel if I'm lucky. And if not, I'll just be ensemble. In short? I am living in hell."

Eli walked over to Kurt and sunk down on the bed beside his upset roommate. "Hey, calm down. Cole has nothing on you, babe," he said with a wink.

Kurt burst out laughing, "Eliott Barnes, did you switch teams and not tell me?"

The dark-haired boy smirked, "Trust me, if I switched teams you'd be the first to know." He looked Kurt up and down, practically raping him with his eyes.

"I swear. You make me question your sexuality at least ten times each day."

Eli grinned, "Oh please. You totally want me to be gay so you can have me all to yourself."

Honestly, Kurt thought he might be in love with the boy—in a completely platonic way. Eli had never been weird about the fact that Kurt is gay. He never even gave it a thought unless he was pretending to be gay himself. He was a major flirt, and it amused Kurt to no avail. "Just stop, love. You're embarrassing yourself."

Eli wrapped his strong arms around Kurt and kissed his head, "I'm good at making you feel better, aren't I?"

Kurt giggled as he fell into his best friend's embrace, "Yes, you are. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes, it was." Eli looked at Kurt with his wide brown eyes and his expression turned more serious. "Now, tell Eliott all of your problems."

The brunette sighed, "Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson."

"Two boys? Oh, damn. Things just got serious," Eli laughed at his joke, but when Kurt didn't join in on his laughter, he frowned. "Okay, what's going on? Do I need to beat someone up?"

"If you want, you can punch Cole in the diaphragm. He might not recover in time for auditions," Kurt said thoughtfully.

"Okay, things must be serious. You aren't putting a stop to my violent thoughts. What's going on, Kurt?" he asked for what must be the third time.

Kurt avoided Eli's gaze. "Well, I'm not sure. It's something about Sebastian I think. I saw him for coffee earlier this week, then again today. The first time, it wasn't planned, but the second time he asked me to meet him there."

"And…? I feel like I'm missing something. Who's Sebastian?"

The countertenor sighed and leaned back on the bed. This would take a while. "Sebastian is a boy that I met in high school. He went to Dalton—the all-boys school that Blaine and I both went to at one point—but that's not how I met him. He transferred to Dalton after Blaine and I had transferred back to McKinley."

Eli was thoroughly confused, "Wait, so how did you meet him then?"

Kurt smirked, "Someone's impatient, I see. Well, the first time I met him, he was at a coffee shop with Blaine. He was flirting openly, and he knew that Blaine was taken. The moment I met the kid, I hated everything about him."

"But why did Blaine like him?"

"Sebastian has his moments. I've just began to realize this. He was actually nice to Blaine—mostly because he wanted to get in his pants, but that's beside the point. He was never openly rude to me when Blaine was around. It was mostly when Blaine left. He would say horrible things about my appearance and fashion choices. I know it's stupid to let things like that get to me, but some of the things he said really stung."

Eli stiffened. He hated hearing about anything that hurt Kurt. They were like brothers. He wanted to protect him, and he hated it when he couldn't. "So why are you talking to him now?"

"I'll get there eventually. I think you need a little more backstory first, though." Eli nodded and sprawled on the bed as he listened to Kurt's voice. "Well, Blaine made the mistake of trusting Sebastian. He told him what we were planning to do for our Regionals set list. And because he was Sebastian, he decided to steal our idea. Someone came up with the brilliant plan to have a sing-off to see who would get to use Michael Jackson for Regionals. Long story short, we all came together to do a really bad cover of Bad. At the end, Sebastian was planning to throw a slushy laced with rock salt at me to ruin my outfit. In an idiotic attempt at being heroic, Blaine jumped in front of me. Because of the height difference, Blaine was hit in the eye. He had to get surgery to get it fixed."

"And who ended up using Michael at Regionals?"

Kurt laughed, "Neither of us. But that's another story. See, a week or so before Regionals, a boy we all knew committed suicide."

Eli gasped, "What? Why?"

"He had just come out—he was gay. People at his school weren't all that accepting. Called him horrible names. Sent him death threats on Facebook. He couldn't take it, so he hung himself."

"Oh my god."

Kurt sighed, "Yeah. David's dad found him, and luckily it was just an attempt. Dave's fine now, and he's actually become a close friend of mine. When Sebastian found out what happened, he was convinced that Dave tried to kill him because he had said some admittedly horrible things to him. Sebastian came up with the idea to dedicate both of our Regionals performances to Dave. Smythe had us all convinced that he was going to be a better person after that. He stopped pursuing Blaine for a while, and was considerably civil to all of us—even after his group lost at Regionals. It was actually kind of nice. But you know how it is. All good things come to an end eventually." Kurt paused and stared at the wall in front of his bed. He realized just how true that statement was.

There—on the wall in an ornate frame—was a picture of New Directions. They had taken it together after they won Nationals. They were all spread out on the ground in a heap with Artie in the middle, holding the trophy. The picture was a reflection captured on the Bean in Chicago. They were all so happy. Quinn was finally out of her wheelchair. Blaine was sitting in Kurt's lap and kissing him on the cheek. Finn was standing and holding Rachel in his arms. Sam was smiling wide with an arm around Mercedes. Santana and Brittany smiling at each other with their pinkies linked. Rory was pointing at their reflection with one hand and had his other arm around Sugar. Joe was smiling widely and strumming his guitar.

"You miss them, don't you?" Eli asked when he noticed the tears beginning to form in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt nodded. That was one of the last times they had all been together, and it was one of the happiest moments in Kurt's life. "Yes, I do. That's not part of the story, though. When we got back from Nationals, Sebastian was back to being his usual self. He was being obnoxious and self-destructive. He started flirting with Blaine more intensely, and once he kissed him. That caused a bit of a problem for me and Blaine for a while because he had kissed Sebastian back. We were already on the rocks because we were both painfully aware that once summer was over, I would be in New York and he'd still be in Lima."

Eli nodded thoughtfully, "You guys got through it though. I've heard bits of this part before. Blaine had told you that Sebastian would never mean anything to him because he only wanted you. And you told him you loved him and you would wait for him to come to New York and you guys would be together again and everything would be right in the world."

Kurt sighed, "If only everything was that easy. Now, Blaine's thinking about going to school at Berkeley so he can spend more time with Cooper in California. He said they have a good music program, and he would rather be a singer than an actor anyways. I guess I understand it, but how is this possibly going to work if he's off in California—on the opposite side of the country—for almost the entire year?"

"I think you're gonna have to talk to him about it. You guys'll figure this out together."

Kurt massaged the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Yes, but then there's Sebastian."

Eli cocked his head to the side, "Okay, I'm still confused. What does Sebastian have to do with any of this?"

Kurt smiled, "You'd be surprised. After the incident where he kissed Blaine, things between us grew to be less and less tolerable. After a while, we completely stopped talking, and I'm pretty sure he stopped talking to Blaine as well. That is, until earlier this week. I ran into him at Harper's Coffee before class on Monday."

"And what happened there?" Eli perked up. The story was beginning to get interesting.

"We had words. Sebastian is trying to turn over a new leaf. Apparently, I make that hard for him. Even so, he asked me to meet him there again. I don't know why I agreed, but I did. Earlier today, I spent a few hours in conversation with him. We talked about NYADA and Blaine. About what song I should use for my audition. Sebastian is auditioning, too. He hopes to get Mark. His voice is amazing, so I'm sure he will."

Eli smirked, "You know, the more you talk about this guy that you supposedly hate, the wider your smile gets."

Kurt frowned, "That's just it. I don't hate Sebastian. Not anymore. He truly is different now. Overwhelmingly so. He's funny, and interesting to talk to. There's something there now. I can't figure out what exactly it is, but it makes Sebastian a lot more tolerable. It's something that definitely was never there before."

"Kurt?" Eli said with a laugh.

"Yes, Eliott?"

"You're blushing. I just thought you'd like to know."

Kurt groaned, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

The small boy's awkwardness caused Eli to laugh even harder. "Kurt, I liked your story."

Kurt looked up at him with his big blue eyes. He was smiling despite his embarrassment. "Oh, yeah?"

"Mhmm. I just think the ending needs to be changed a bit."

"And why's that?"

"Because," Eli said simply, "in my version, you are with Sebastian in the end. Not Blaine." Eli hopped off the bed to avoid any violence that Kurt was thinking about acting on and walked back to his desk to finish his paper.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: So sorry about the wait. And this is somewhat a filler chapter. I never know how to start off this specific relationship... Like I said, later on the chapters will come quicker because I know how the story will end, I just never figured out how it would start. I guess I'm just backwards like that. **

**Reviews are lovely!**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_It was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line. I really fucked it up this time. Didn't I, my dear?_

* * *

Weeks after their initial meeting at the coffee shop, Kurt and Sebastian were seeing more and more of each other. Sebastian seemed to honestly be different. He seemed to care about what Kurt had to say, and even seemed vaguely interested when Kurt described the weekends he spent with Blaine.

The pair was walking to see the cast list for Rent that Kurt had auditioned for a few days previous, and Kurt was clutching Sebastian's hand in anticipation. He would be crushed if he didn't get cast as Roger, but he still needed to know.

Thinking back, his audition had gone rather well. He chose to sing One Song Glory, of course, for it was a Roger song. He had put his own Hummel twist on it, but he thought the casting crew seemed to enjoy it if their wide smiles at the end were any sign.

* * *

_Kurt walked onto the audition stage, feeling somewhat strange. He had styled his hair so it stuck up and stayed out of his face the way it normally was, but his clothing was different. He decided to tune down the fashionista side of him and go for a more average, less distracting style. _

"_Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel. I will be singing 'One Song Glory' originally sung by Roger. I am auditioning for the role of Roger, but I would be grateful for anything that you may think suits me better." Kurt smiled so wide that it pained him, but if he learned one thing from Jesse St. James and the robots of Vocal Adrenaline, it was that a stage face should look "so optimistic it could cure cancer". _

_The crew seemed happy by his vocal projection, and smiled at him once they had taken note on what he said. A blonde girl with wild streaks of blue and pink in her hair that must have been a recent graduate, no older than twenty-two, spoke, "Okay, Kurt. You may begin your audition. Break a leg."_

_Kurt beamed and fell into the song as the music began to sound around him._

_One song_

_Glory_

_One song_

_Before I go_

_Glory_

_One song to leave behind_

_Find one song_

_One last refrain_

_Glory_

_From the pretty boy front man_

_Who wasted opportunity_

_As Kurt sang that line, he thought of Finn. If he had applied to NYADA, he would have had a decent shot of getting in. The problem was that he never applied. He gave up and let Rachel direct his future for him. He thought their relationship was somewhat unhealthy, but ignored the thoughts as he danced around the stage, attempting to capture Roger's essence._

_One song_

_He had the world at his feet_

_Glory_

_In the eyes of a young girl_

_A young girl_

_Find glory_

_Beyond the cheap colored lights_

_One song_

_Before the sun sets_

_He produced a pained expression as he performed, putting everything into the words. Each emotion Roger was going through. Each thought that must have crossed his mind as he thought about dying. He hit the notes with well-planned accuracy. He pulled his voice down from his usual higher range to the lower one the he could also produce, but usually chose not to._

_Find_

_The one song_

_Before the virus takes hold_

_Glory_

_Like a sunset_

_One song_

_To redeem this empty life_

_The end of the song was met with controlled applause from the crew. They all seemed happy with the performance and whispered amongst themselves for a minute as Kurt stood on stage, smiling once more and maintaining perfect posture. _

_The blonde with the streaks that reminded Kurt of cotton candy spoke again, "Mr. Hummel, that was a marvelous rendition of One Song Glory. We were all very pleasantly surprised by your performance. We will be in touch."_

_Kurt nodded happily and thanked the crew before quickly leaving the stage and calling Sebastian to tell him the news. _

* * *

Thinking about it again, Kurt knew he should have called Blaine first, or his dad, or Eli, even Rachel. The fact that he called Sebastian was something that he didn't even really understand. Of course when he told Blaine, he allowed his boyfriend to believe that he had been the first one to hear about it, but it still nagged at Kurt's brain.

He realized he was still holding Sebastian's hand and quickly released it, worried that the boy might mistake it as a sign of intimacy.

Sebastian shot Kurt a strange look at the sudden movement, but shrugged it off quickly. The gesture made Sebastian's mind travel to places they shouldn't so long as Kurt was still with Blaine, anyways. "Well, there's the list. Do you want me to look for you?"

Kurt shook his head, "No. I need to see for myself. It's like a band aid. It only hurts more if you rip it off slowly." Kurt rushed up to the list on the doors outside of the theater. He scanned the bottom of the list first, starting with the understudies and ensemble. He started using this method after realizing how much of a letdown it was when you read through the entire cast just to find your name in the ensemble or minor supporting characters section. To his shock, Kurt was still scrolling up, past supporting characters, past supporting leads. There his name was. At the top of the list.

**Kurt Hummel (freshman NYADA) – Roger Davis (lead)**

Kurt gasped and felt tears forming in his eyes. He looked down to find where his rival, Cole, had been cast. To his surprise, Cole had been cast as Angel—the role Kurt dreaded the most. He was hoping he wouldn't be cast to play Angel, but when he found out Cole was cast there, he let out a laugh.

Sebastian rushed up behind Kurt, and upon seeing his name at the top of the list, he pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "Congratulations, Kurt! That's amazing!" Kurt squealed and fell into his arms. "Did Rachel get cast, too?" The two boys slowly scrolled the list and quickly found her name, also near the top.

**Rachel Berry (freshman NYADA) –Maureen Johnson (supporting lead)**

Kurt wasn't surprised. Rachel's mother, Shelby, had played the role before and it was what Rachel was hoping to get cast as. He smiled when he saw Rachel's gold star next to her name—the signature that she had already seen the list. There was a second one next to his name, and his smile grew as he realized how truly amazing Rachel could be at times.

He knew he would have to call her as soon as he got the chance, but he was currently preoccupied. Sebastian still had his arms around him, and in a moment of exhilaration, Kurt turned in Sebastian's arms and threw his arms around the taller boy.

Sebastian laughed as he felt the full impact of Kurt fly onto him. He looked into Kurt's eyes, locking his gaze. Sebastian's heart was beating in his ears, and he seemed to forget about anything else in the world. All he saw was Kurt. That was a moment for Sebastian. A moment of impact. A moment that he would never forget. It was as if the world had stopped spinning.

For a moment, Sebastian didn't think about the consequences because in that moment there were none. He acted out of pure adrenaline and want. He looked back into those wide, happy blue eyes and any hesitation he had was forgotten. He swiftly leaned down and captured Kurt's lips with his own.

Kurt's eyes flew open at the touch that he definitely hadn't been expecting. It wasn't unwelcome, though. He forgot for a second about Blaine, about his family and friends, about any worries he had. All he could think of was how happy he was and how nice Sebastian's arms felt wrapped around him. So he did the most irrational thing he possibly could have. He smiled and pressed his lips against the taller boy's and kissed him back.

Sebastian opened his eyes slightly to see Kurt's reaction, but, when he saw the boy beginning to relax, Sebastian pulled Kurt to him and allowed his eyes to fall closed as he the smaller boy kissed him back.

Kurt pulled away suddenly, unwrapping himself from Sebastian's arms. "Bastian, I—I'm sorry. I can't do this." His mind was reeling—thoughts racing through his head faster than he could blink. _Why had he done that? What would Blaine think? Would Blaine have to find out?_ Kurt mused the idea for a moment, then shook his head. _No, he was not a cheater. That wasn't something he did. But that kiss. It felt so right._ So Kurt did the one rational thing he could think of. He ran away and left Sebastian standing on the sidewalk in front of the theater.

"Kurt, wait! I'm so sorry," Sebastian called after him. He just wanted the boy back. He didn't want him to run away. Not when he wasn't sure if he would ever come back.

He watched as the boy ran off into the city. He was left alone, staring at the name with the gold star next to it. _Kurt Hummel. The boy he may have just lost forever._

* * *

By the time Sebastian reached his apartment, he had been singing a song—a song that perfectly expressed how he was feeling. He had just kissed Kurt, and he knew perfectly well that the boy had a boyfriend that he was _in love with_. Sebastian cringed as he thought the words. If only Kurt knew how he felt. Maybe he would understand then. But, of course, he had blown it. He had destroyed any chance he might have had with the boy when he decided to kiss him. How could he get up from this low?

_Praying won't do it_

_Hating won't do it_

_Drinking won't do it_

_Fighting won't knock you out_

_Of my head_

Sebastian smiled as he thought about how true the words were. He wasn't very religious—in fact, he considered himself an agnostic—but in a desperate attempt, he had prayed for Kurt to leave his mind. Clearly, that hadn't worked.

He had tried to hate the boy. At first it was easy because he had pretended to care about Blaine instead, but when he had hurt Kurt by actually pursuing the boy—it actually had been Blaine that instigated it, not that he would ever tell Kurt that—he had felt so ashamed, as if Kurt would never love him after that.

He tried drinking away his problems. That's probably why he had gone to Scandals so often in high school. The alcohol temporarily relieved his problems. But when he woke up with massive hangovers, the problems just seemed to magnify themselves.

He had even joined the Dalton Fight Club—which of course he couldn't talk about. Let's just say, that hadn't helped him either.

_Hiding won't hide it_

_Smiling won't hide it_

_Like I ain't tried it_

_Everyone's tried it now_

_And failed somehow_

Sebastian knew he would have to talk to Kurt eventually. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He had kissed Kurt. Of course he knew how he felt now. He couldn't just smile and pretend it had never happened. Could he? No. He'd seen that play out before—not the same circumstance, but similar situations—several times amongst his friends. Each attempt had failed.

'_Cause driving won't do it_

_Flying won't do it_

_Denying won't do it_

_Crying won't drown it out_

_What you said_

He then thought about something Santana had told him back in high school the year before. It was right after he and Blaine had kissed. Santana was very protective of Kurt, and Sebastian was forced to suffer all of her terrifying wrath. They had been becoming friends, and Santana had known full-well how the brunette felt about Kurt. The last thing she had said before storming out of his house, never to be seen or heard from again, was, "And if you even think for a second that you have a chance with Kurt anymore, you are insane. He loves Blaine. For him, it will always be Blaine. Especially now that you've screwed everything up. So, way to go. You just lost one of—if not the most amazing guy you will ever meet. Congratulations."

_When I'm standing on the yellow line_

_Waiting at the station_

_Or I'm late for work_

_A vital presentation_

_If you call me now, boy_

_Without reservation_

_I would try to break through_

Sebastian looked to his phone—willing for it to erupt with noise, informing him that Kurt was calling. Instead, it just sat there, mocking him. He dialed Kurt's number and was met with an answering machine almost immediately. Kurt would probably be avoiding him right now—not that he didn't deserve it. Santana's words rung through his head. _Congratulations._

_And if you know_

_How do you get up from an all time low_

_I'm in pieces_

_Seems like peace is_

_The only thing I'll never know_

_How do you get up from an all time low_

Sebastian had no idea how he would fix this, but he knew he would have to try. And since Kurt wasn't responding to his calls, he would have to act on impulse and drive over there himself. It might be easier to talk face-to-face either way. If he was about to get painfully rejected, he would rather it be done in person.

_I can't even find a place to start_

_How do I choose between my head and heart_

_Till it ceases I never know_

_How do you get up from an all time low_

* * *

Kurt didn't stop running until he found the nearest subway entrance. He spent the ride back to his dorm thinking things through. He had already suspected he was developing feelings for Sebastian, but he never thought he would actually act on them.

Eli was sitting in their shared room when he got back. "Hey, did you get a part?"

Kurt looked up to meet the boy's face and Eli realized for the first time that he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh my god. Not even ensemble?" The taller boy jumped up and ran to Kurt, pulling him into a hug. "Love, that casting crew must be on methamphetamine if they can't see how great you are."

Kurt just sobbed harder. He didn't know if he would even be able to say the real reason he was crying out loud. His body shook as he leaned on Eli's chest, content with staying there, cuddled up in his best friend's embrace, for the rest of eternity.

"No, Eliott. I got the part. I—I got cast as Roger," Kurt eventually choked out.

Eli let go of Kurt and jumped up in excitement. "Seriously? Kurt, that's awesome, dude! When's opening night? I'm definitely gonna be there. I guess I'll make Finn go with me. He'll probably want to see you and Rach. Speaking of which, did she get in?"

Kurt smiled sadly, "Yeah. She was cast as Maureen. That's what she wanted."

"Then why so glum, chum? You both got what you wanted. You should be happy. Have you phoned Blaine yet?"

That name caused Kurt to erupt in sobs once more. There were no more tears. He had used up all of them on the way home. But the sobs shook his entire body. He curled up on his bed and he shook his head in reply to Eli's question. "No, I haven't. I can't talk to Blaine right now."

"Why?" Eli asked, confusion laced in his question. "What happened between you guys? I mean, I know you've kinda been on the rocks because he's starting to lean toward Berkeley and he hasn't visited in a couple weeks, but he's still your boyfriend, right?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes, but I don't know if he'll want to be anymore."

"What? That's insane. Blaine loves you more than I've ever seen anyone love anything ever in my life. It's almost scary."

"He—Eliott, he kissed me."

Now Eli was just lost. "No, really? I'm pretty sure he's done more than kiss you, idiot. He's your boyfriend and you've been going out for almost two years now."

"N-not—not Blaine," Kurt choked out.

"Well, then who?"

"S-se-seb-sebastian."

Eli was dumbfounded. He honestly could not believe what he had just heard. "Seb kissed you? What? When?"

"Today. After I found out that I was cast as Roger. He was with me. I guess we both were sort of caught up in the moment."

"But—why are you crying? Kurt, you didn't do anything. He's the one that kissed you."

"No, you don't understand, E. I—I kissed him back. And the worst part? I think I want to do it again."

"But—what about Blaine?" Eli asked, completely ignoring the fact that Kurt had basically just admitted that he had cheated on his boyfriend.

"I have no idea. I love him, of course. I always will. But lately he's been more of a friend than anything else. And whenever we see each other, it seems like all he wants is sex. It's kind of annoying. Like, sometimes I just want to talk. I never see him. I just want time to catch up on how he's doing every once in a while. Not that—and I can't believe I'm actually talking to someone about this—but not that the sex isn't great or anything. It always has been amazing, but sometimes I just want to cuddle him and watch movies without making out like we did before I left. I miss the innocence of that. Blaine used to be like my own, personal, living and breathing teddy bear."

Eli smiled, "That must've been nice. I used to have a girl like that. Her name was Tori."

"What happened?"

"She—well—she moved on. Decided she wanted someone else. That definitely sucked."

"I'm sorry, E," Kurt said softly and cuddled into his roommate that was now laying on the bed beside him.

"It's all good. I got over it. I met a new girl a couple days ago. She's quite interesting. Name's Jenna. Really pretty. Told me to call her sometime. Enough about me, though. Continue your story. So what are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea. If Blaine moves to California, there's no way that would work. I know it deep inside. I hate knowing it, but the knowledge is in there. And I just spoke to him the other day. All that he talks about now is damn Berkeley. He used to talk about NYADA that way. I don't know what's gotten into him. Well, besides missing his brother."

"But are you gonna tell him about Seb?"

"I guess that would only be right. But what if he takes it as me cheating on him? He'd hate me—I—" Kurt was cut off by a knock at the door. Eli got up to answer it to find Sebastian standing on the other side.

The tall boy nodded at Kurt's roommate and slid a hand through his hair in a confused way as he stood awkwardly in the hall. Eli just shrugged, "Kurt, I'll wait in the hallway. Scream if you need me."

"Eli, don't—" The door closed behind him as Sebastian walked into the room. "Dammit, Eliott," he muttered under his breath as he heard the door click shut.

* * *

**Songs:**

**One Song Glory-Rent**

**All Time Low-The Wanted (note: Seb sang Glad You Came by The Wanted on Glee. I have decided he is a fan of them.)**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: A thousand apologies for how long this chapter took to upload! And also, I am warning there is a lot of Klaine fallout in this chapter and not quite as much Kurbastian, but don't worry because there will be a lot of Kurbastian to come. Love to all! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_Between the lines of fear and blame, you begin to wonder why you came._

* * *

"Seb, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, attempting to hide his tear-stained face. He tried not to sound exasperated, but he was completely drained at the moment, and he just wanted to sleep.

"I—well, I'm not actually sure. I came to apologize, but—" he looked into Kurt's eyes and could tell that he had been crying. He knew this was all his fault and he just wanted a chance to make it better, but he knew that he had blown his chance by messing things up in the first place, so he decided to just go with it. He straightened his posture and gathered as much of the Smythe-hauteur as he could and plastered his signature smirk to his face, "But, you see, I'm not exactly sorry."

"Smythe, can you please just leave?" Kurt got up to open the door, but Sebastian stopped him.

"Kurt, just listen for a minute, okay? This isn't exactly easy for me. I'm not one of those people that just pull their emotions out of a hat."

Kurt cringed because he was exactly the opposite. He wore his heart on his sleeve and shouted his emotions from the mountain tops. But Sebastian—Sebastian held his heart in a chamber somewhere deep within, held carefully under lock and key. Seeing the softer side to Sebastian was something that awestruck the smaller boy. "Okay, explain then. Explain why you kissed me even though you know full well that I have a boyfriend that I _love_. Explain to me why I kissed you back. Explain why being with you makes me completely forget about Blaine, but the second you leave my sight, all I can think about is how much this would hurt him if he found out."

Sebastian's eyes widened as he listened to Kurt. _Was he hearing Kurt's words correctly? Was he implying that he had mutual feelings?_ "I kissed you because I wanted to. Well, I was caught up in the moment, but it was mostly just because I've been wanting to for a while. I can't explain what's going on in your head, but I can at least try to explain myself."

"But I thought you liked Blaine. You did kiss him after all." Kurt rolled his eyes. This was making less sense by the minute. But he couldn't ignore the pounding of his heart. He was positive the Sebastian would be able to hear it from across the room. "And, no, I'm not gonna hate you for that anymore, but still. None of this is making sense."

Sebastian bit his lip. He contemplated telling Kurt the truth about that incident—where _Blaine_ had kissed _him_. He figured it was a bad idea, though. Kurt would end up taking it the wrong way. He would explain everything else first. "Kurt, I never really liked Blaine. He was just easier to get to. I never wanted him. It was always you. I was just being a real prick about it instead of owning up to it."

Kurt shook his head. He refused to listen to this. "Seb, can you go? This is just the crazy talking. I think you should go home. Think about everything for a little while. If you still feel like this in a week, maybe I'll be able to listen to it by then. But right now, I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Sebastian Smythe, get out of my room. Now." He pushed the boy towards the door, fighting the resistance easily—Sebastian knew fighting would get him nowhere. Kurt had almost gotten Sebastian out the door when he said suddenly, "Seb, what did you think would happen if you told me? It's not going to change anything. I'm with Blaine. Yes, he can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I still love him. And I promised him I'd make this work. Because we love each other. I'd do anything for him."

"Kurt, are you trying to convince me or yourself?" the taller brunette asked quietly.

Kurt's face softened. Sebastian could see right through him, and he hated that. "I guess both."

Sebastian smiled sadly, "So I guess there's hope for us yet. Don't worry. I'll leave you alone. I'll wait, Kurt, but I won't wait forever." With that, the tall boy wrapped his arms around Kurt and hugged him tight, kissing the top of his head before releasing him and noiselessly exiting the room.

Kurt watched though tear-blurred eyes as his friend left the room. He collapsed onto his bed and allowed the tears to come over him again. He could still feel Sebastian's strong arms around him as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Kurt woke the next day to find Eli lying next to him. He was quite used to the occurrence by now—Eli liked to cuddle and often had nightmares. Kurt had no idea what the nightmares were about, but he found it quite endearing that Eli would come to him for comfort. This time, though, Eli was awake and watching Kurt as he began to wake. "E?" the small boy murmured and nudged at Eli's muscular bicep. "What're you doing here? Have another nightmare, love?"

Eli smiled, "Not this time. I just thought you might want someone to cuddle. You were in quite a crap mood yesterday."

Kurt smiled and curled his arms around his friend's arm. "Crap, did that actually happen? I thought I was just having an awful dream."

The darker haired boy frowned, "Sorry, love, but that's cruel and unusual reality for you."

Kurt hugged his friend's arm tighter, "E, if I go back to sleep can you make it all go away?" he whined.

"I wish I could, K. But I think I have something that may help you." He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a thin white envelope.

Kurt grabbed it from his hand and opened it in one swift motion. Inside was a roundtrip ticket to Lima for the weekend. He once again thanked his extremely generous trust-fund-born roommate and best friend. He tackled Eli with a hug as he smiled. This was what he needed—time away from New York, time with his family and Blaine, normalcy. "Eliott! You have to be the singular most amazing best friend in the history of ever."

"Someone's definitely doing well with their words right now," Eli said with a laugh.

"Oh god, I know. That's probably the stupidest thing I've ever said. It doesn't make what you did any less amazing, though. E? Is there any way I can repay you?"

Eli smirked, "K, you know my family's loaded. And my mom absolutely adores you. She said that if you needed a roundtrip ticket to China she'd get it without batting an eye. It was absolutely no problem. Just go home and get your head on straight, okay? I want you to be happy. No one likes to see their best friend cry."

"I'm going to have to keep that in mind next time I want to go to China," he joked, his blue eyes glistening. "Thank you so much, E."

"Stop talking about it and get your ass ready. I need to drop you off in about an hour," Eli laughed as he watched Kurt jump up off of him and run to his closet, pulling his shirt off as he went in exchange for a freshly pressed one.

"Dammit," he cursed as he ran around getting dressed. "I won't have time for my moisturizing routine! You clearly thought this through."

* * *

Multiple hours and cups of coffee later, Kurt was stepping off of his plane to the familiar sight of Lima, Ohio. He was surprised to see that his father wasn't there to pick him off, but as he scanned the crowd, he suddenly understood as a bullet of curly brown hair shot toward him. He tripped backwards slightly at the impact and laughed as he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy that was currently suffocating him.

"Hey, babe! How've you been?"

Blaine just hugged Kurt tighter in response, "I've missed you so much, Kurt. I love you."

Kurt felt his heart melt slightly at the heartbroken words leaving his boyfriend's lips. He flinched slightly as he thought about how he would have to tell Blaine about Sebastian, but he figured he would put that off until at least a little bit later. Blaine hadn't been quite this affectionate in the nonsexual way in quite a while and he decided he would enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

Kurt pressed his face into the springy curls that he had convinced Blaine to replace his gelled back hair with and kissed the top of his head fondly. "I've missed you too, babe. I love you so much." Kurt tightened his grip on the small boy in front of him, as if holding tighter would bring the meaningfulness back to the words.

Blaine grinned and looked up to face Kurt properly. He kissed him softly and took his hand, "Come on. We'll go get your bag. I was thinking we could go to our private spot before I get you home, though. I have something for you."

Kurt frowned. Blaine was being overly sweet. "Babe, you didn't have to get me anything. I feel stupid; I have nothing for you."

Blaine hugged the taller boy tight, "Just being here is enough to make every day feel like Christmas, Kurt." He smiled up at his boyfriend, but the smile faltered when he saw the frown on Kurt's face. "What's wrong? Did I say something weird? Is it because you're atheist? Dammit, I'm sorry."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand to calm him down, "Hey, it's fine. You haven't done anything wrong. You're actually being overwhelmingly sweet."

"Oh, well why were you frowning?"

Kurt shrugged. _Because Sebastian can be like that, too, and I can't help but think about him and how much I miss him even though I just saw him yesterday and all but kicked him out of my apartment._ "I guess I just was thinking about how I missed you."

Blaine squeezed the blue-eyed boy's hand tightly, "Well I'm here now. Let's just enjoy it."

Kurt collected his bag off of the luggage belt and was led off to Blaine's car. The latter of the two kissed him on the nose then pulled out of the car park and drove to the spot Kurt now had memorized in the back of his mind. Whenever he was sad, he would remember all the wonderful memories that accompanied this specific place and they would make him feel better.

Blaine ran around to his side and opened his door, revealing the broken picket fence and the wide open field beyond. Kurt leaped out of his seat in the car and ran to hop over the fence. Blaine laughed and sprinted away from his car after locking it. He mimicked Kurt's motions and landed on the other side next to Kurt. He pulled the blanket and his guitar out from a divot in the fence where he had placed them earlier.

Blaine spread out the blanket and motioned for Kurt to sit next to him on it. He smiled when Kurt lay down on the soft material in front of him. He was looking up at the sky, and the way the sun hit him made his eyes gleam and brightened all of his features. Blaine momentarily forgot about the guitar and kissed Kurt's lips. "You are so beautiful."

Kurt flushed and smiled, "Thank you, babe. You're being so sweet today."

Blaine grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "I have something to tell you. But can I sing to you first?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine pulled his guitar back toward him. He strummed out a few chords to a song Kurt wasn't familiar with, then began to sing.

_It's been four months, three days, too long since you left_

_There ain't no space between us in my head_

_And I'm not sure what to do when I'm here and there's no you_

_But three* thousand miles ain't so bad_

Kurt wasn't familiar with the song, but the lyrics meant a lot. He had a feeling he knew what Blaine was about to tell him, but he didn't know how he would be able to cope with it. He decided the sooner he told him about Sebastian, the better.

_It seems like when I'm without you every color just turns blue_

_Love songs sound so out of tune_

_Jeans don't fit like they used to_

_Of all the words this song plays, there's only four I'm trying to say_

'_Cause every time you go, I miss you more_

_More than you know_

Blaine smiled at Kurt and was confused again by the frown growing on his boyfriend's face. He tried to show him that he loved him with the song, but it could only do so much.

_I called you just to tell you 'bout my day_

'_Cause New York couldn't feel further away_

_And I'm not sure what to do when I'm here and there's no you_

_But a thousand miles ain't so bad_

Kurt smiled at Blaine's expression. He could only read happiness and love in those big brown eyes. He really did love Blaine, but he didn't know how this could last. Especially with him most likely going to California next year three thousand miles away.

_You're outta sight, outta mind_

_Weird because you're still on mine_

_You close your eyes and look real close_

_You're never really that alone_

Blaine continued to strum the song out and sing along, but his main focus was Kurt. So many emotions were flying through his eyes that it was impossible to catch them. He wished the song would end so he could pull Kurt to him and cheer him up. He began to wonder how his boyfriend was interpreting the lyrics.

'_Cause I think you should know_

_I love you more_

_More than you know_

As the final chords were strummed, Blaine pulled the guitar over his head and pushed it off into the grass. He looked to Kurt with wonder, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Tears were forming in Kurt's eyes now, "You're moving to California, aren't you? That's what you wanted to tell me."

Blaine gasped. Was that really what Kurt thought was going on? He lay down beside Kurt and pulled him close, "Kurt, I know I was thinking about Berkeley, but I could never be that far away from you. I can barely deal with 600 miles. Let alone three thousand. I'd miss you too much."

Kurt smiled sadly. So Blaine wasn't going to California, then? "Babe, I understand if that's where you want to go. You'd be with your brother. You'd be able to sing all the time and live out your dream."

Blaine shook his head. "My dream doesn't mean anything without you."

Kurt could feel tears run down his face now. He wondered how he had doubted Blaine's faithfulness before. "So what did you need to tell me?"

Blaine smiled, "Sit up." Kurt groaned—he had gotten rather comfortable—but sat up nonetheless. Blaine knelt beside Kurt, "Okay, Kurt, now don't freak out, but I love you so much. And I know you're the one for me. And I could never imagine a life without you, so will you—will you be my husband?"

As the words left Blaine's mouth, he pulled a small white box out of his pocket and popped it open to reveal two silver bands—one with a small diamond in the center. Kurt swore that as this was happening the world completely stopped spinning. His head reeled and he felt like he was about to be sick.

"Blaine, I—I don't know what to say."

Blaine smirked, "A yes might be nice."

Kurt frowned and snapped the box closed. "Blaine, we can't do this now. You're still in _high school_. And I'm only a freshman in college. We aren't even close to being mature enough for all of this."

"Well, I was thinking we'd just have a long engagement. I thought it'd be nice to call you my fiancé, though. It's like a promise—a promise that our future will always be shared the way I imagine it will be."

"Blaine, I—I can't," Kurt choked on the words. _This could not be happening_.

The smaller boy's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to fathom why the _love of his life _was turning him down right now. "Kurt, do you not want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Kurt shot up onto his feet. "I—I don't know! Okay, Blaine? I don't know," the first words came out as a yell, but slowly they lowered until he was merely whispering. He had no idea what he was doing and this all just seemed like one strange dream to him.

"You—you don't know?" Blaine looked crestfallen, his brown eyes shimmering with kept-in tears.

"I—I just—Blaine, I don't know. I just—things are complicated for me right now."

"Complicated how?" Blaine narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. That was very similar to the way he had described his situation with Sebastian earlier on in the year. He didn't think he'd be able to deal with it if Kurt had cheated on him.

Kurt looked into the deep brown eyes and mustered up all the courage he had in himself, "Complicated as in Sebastian."

Blaine's eyes flickered up to look at the boy in front of him, "Kurt, did you cheat on me?" he said slowly.

"N—no! I would never! But Blaine, he—he kissed me. We were caught up in a moment. I had just found out about being cast as Roger and—I don't know."

"Kurt, why are you defending him? And why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I—I knew you'd be upset. And it only happened yesterday. And I guess I'm defending him because he's my friend, but honestly I don't really know."

"Kurt, do you—do you have feelings for him?" Blaine asked, the tears freely falling from his eyes at this point.

Kurt thought for a moment. The tears had stopped falling. All he wanted was for things to go back to normal, but normal was never Kurt's style apparently. He decided at this point it would be best to just get everything out there. "I—I guess I'd be lying if I said I don't."

* * *

**Songs:**

**More Than You Know by Stereo Skyline**

***this originally says a, but I changed it to three to emphasize just how far away California is from New York (I actually researched it because I am a total nerd)**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Oh gosh. I am so sorry this took so long to update. This chapter seriously did not want to cooperate. Hopefully you enjoy it all the same! From here on out it should move a lot faster, so hopefully updates will be coming sooner rather than later.**

**Reviews are always loved!**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

**(Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Glee or any characters you may recognize from the show.)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_If he's the reason that you're leaving me, just spare me what you're thinking. Tell me a lie._

* * *

After the words left Kurt's mouth, Blaine got up and hugged Kurt tightly. He didn't know what else he could do. He felt as if everything he knew was falling from his grasp, and he found himself desperately clinging to the one this that could fix it—Kurt.

"Kurt, no. You don't mean that. Even if you do, we can work through this. We can move past it because I love you and you love me. No one can change that, right?"

Kurt shook his head, tears falling from his eyes, "No, Blaine. That isn't right."

Blaine smiled sadly. "Don't you remember? It's not right, but it's okay."

"Blaine, that's the song you sang me when you thought I was cheating on you with that guy Chandler from _Between The Sheets_. Maybe it's a sign."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and directed it towards his own, so they were eye-to-eye. "Kurt, I was being stupid then. I know now that you would never cheat on me. It wasn't your fault that Sebastian kissed you. I don't blame you at all. I love you. I'd do anything for you. Hell, if you told me you wanted to get married tomorrow, I'd be waiting in Vegas with ten of our closest friends."

"Blaine, you're turning into a walking cliché. And does Vegas even allow gay marriage?" Kurt put his head in his hands. Blaine was not making this easy at all.

"Are you saying you would?" Blaine's eyes brightened significantly and he hugged the taller boy tight to him.

Kurt laughed softly at the smaller boy. "Blaine, I think we need to figure out where this relationship is even going before anything like that can even be thought about."

Blaine sighed, "I guess you're right. I just—I've missed you. And you like Sebastian now, too? And I just—I don't know what to do. You told me that you'd never say goodbye to me. You promised." The smaller boy could feel his heart breaking as he plead to the lithe brunette that he loved.

"I know," Kurt said in resignation. "And I should know better than to make promises that I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep."

Blaine paused for a minute, "Okay. How about we take a break? You can—try things out with Sebastian, I guess. And I can practice what it's like to be without you. When you realize that I'm better than him, I'll be here waiting." He didn't like the idea, and he knew that Kurt wouldn't go for it, but he knew he had to fight. He refused to give up on Kurt that easily.

Kurt rolled his eyes involuntarily. "B, you know I don't really believe in breaks." The taller boy was beginning to grow frustrated, but he didn't know what to do. It hurt horribly to know that he was hurting Blaine, but he knew he was just facing the inevitable fact that the pair would not last so long as they were separated.

"You used to say you don't believe in long-distance relationships either."

Kurt frowned, "Yes, and I hold to that. Just look how well our relationship is doing."

Blaine could feel tears threatening at his eyes once more and fought to keep them down. "Okay," he whimpered. This was the last thing he wanted to happen, especially since he could only blame himself for why he and Kurt were growing apart—not that Kurt needed to know about that now since they were just about a lost cause now anyway. "So, I guess this is it then?"

Kurt smiled sadly, a single tear falling from his eye. "I guess so," he whispered.

Blaine allowed the tears to flow down his cheeks at the finality. He laughed bitterly at the situation. His own guilt, the fact that Kurt had feelings for someone else, the fact that he had just _proposed _and now they were breaking up. The irony of it all just killed him. When he could get a hold of his emotions again, he wrapped Kurt in a hug and said, "At least let me drive you home? I don't want Burt to kill me if he finds out I left you alone out here."

Kurt laughed as he imagined his father's response to Blaine—the boy that he loved like his own son—leaving Kurt in the middle of nowhere in a field. "I'm pretty sure the idea wouldn't sit well with him."

* * *

The rest of the weekend was accompanied by a large sum of awkward explanations and half-sincere sympathy. Most of Kurt's friends back in Lima were growing closer to Blaine now because he was around more and Kurt was around less, so they refused to take sides. Kurt thought that the whole "sides" thing was ridiculous, especially since the breakup hadn't been quite as ugly as he thought it would be. Either way, he was glad that he could make it through the weekend without any battle scars. He had spoken to Blaine a few times since the breakup, mostly to exchange the items they kept of each other's, but also to figure out where they were going to go from here. Blaine had agreed with Kurt that no hard feelings should be held and they had shared hopes that maybe one day they could go back to being friends, the way things were meant to be for the pair.

In Kurt's last few hours before departure to New York, Blaine had driven him back to the airport because it had become a pattern for them. The last thing Kurt could remember the curly-haired boy saying to him was "Kurt, I will never forget you. I really hope Sebastian will be good for you. And," he hesitated slightly, "I'll always love you, K."

Kurt had brushed Blaine's cheek with his thumb and kissed his forehead softly, soaking in the closure. "I will too, B. I'll see you around." And without another word, he let his hand fall from the smaller boy's face and turned on his heel to continue through airport security. Blaine wasn't sure what he would do now that Kurt had left him, but he knew he'd figure something out. The hobbit-like boy always seemed to land on his feet after all.

As Kurt sat in his comfortable first class seat—Eli spoiled him way too much for his own good—he reminisced in all of the good times he had with Blaine. He wasn't bitter about how things happened, and he hoped that the small boy with the big brown eyes would do well with his life.

A blonde flight attendant glided over to where he sat and perkily informed him that it was okay to turn on electronic devices at this point and left him only after saying with an obnoxious smile on her face, "And thank you for flying first class on American Airlines!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the staged overenthusiasm and pulled out his iPod, laughing when the song that came on fit exactly what he was thinking about when his thoughts were so—enthusiastically interrupted.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all the memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_

_It never would've worked out right, yeah_

_We were never meant for do or die_

Kurt shook his head at the irony of the situation. He felt as if he were landed in the middle of some over-dramatic romantic comedy. He hummed along to the lyrics nonetheless. The lyrics were true, all the memories of Blaine were somehow different now that they weren't together. Somehow when he received his acceptance letter to NYADA, he had a feeling deep down that he and Blaine weren't going to last. He always thought they would, so the feeling was strange. He tried to ignore it, but it kept coming back.

And when Blaine proposed to him—that felt like it was a lifetime ago although in all actuality it really was merely days previous—he knew it was the end. He and Blaine were never meant—as the song said—for do or die.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_But someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

The song was something he had contemplated singing to Blaine before he left. He wanted the boy to know that he still loved him and there was nothing Blaine could do. He wanted Blaine to know that it wasn't his fault and that he hadn't done anything wrong. The boy had looked so guilty and miserable, and Kurt didn't know exactly how to comfort him.

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you want to cry_

Kurt had kept in touch with many of the New Direction members after he graduated and often spoke to Sam—mostly because the blonde was still residing at his house and was often around during Skype calls and things like that. Sam had kept him in the loop with things going on at McKinley and often told him about the songs Blaine performed in glee. But the troubling part had been finding out that Blaine always seemed sad, like he was only half there and that he was doing something wrong. Kurt never wanted that for the other boy, and he thought that it had been his fault.

_It started with a perfect kiss then_

_We could feel the poison set in_

"_Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so_

_I love you enough to let you go_

The countertenor smiled as he thought of his first kiss with Blaine in the Dalton commons. It really had seemed perfect. And then his thoughts wandered to his frequent renditions of Perfect by P!nk while they drove to school together each morning. It had been there song and it helped them through some of their tougher times, but even that couldn't keep them together now. He loved Blaine, and Blaine loved him, but they loved each other to know that being together wasn't going to help either of them.

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

Kurt smiled sadly as the song came to an end. It was true—there was no way to move past his feelings for Sebastian that were constantly becoming more apparent, and he couldn't lead Blaine on any longer. It wasn't fair for either of them.

He had gotten carried away with his humming, he realized, when the girl in front of him—no younger or older—turned in her seat to look at him with a genuine smile on her face. The girl was beautiful with long blonde curls that reminded him somewhat of one Quinn Fabray. Her eyes were a bright green similar to the eyes of a certain brunette that Kurt was still thinking about. "You have a beautiful voice," she cooed in a voice that he knew was one of a singer. "I'm guessing you go to NYADA or NYU?"

Kurt smiled at the girl and nodded, "NYADA. Do you attend as well?"

The blonde laughed melodically and smiled bright, "Well that's a compliment if I've ever heard one! No, I'm actually enrolled at UCLA. I was in Ohio to see my family, now I'm off to New York to spend some time with my brother. Maybe you know him."

Kurt laughed a little, "Doubt it. Despite popular belief, NYADA is actually a pretty huge school. I really don't know many people yet."

The blonde frowned and her eyes grew somewhat sad at the thought. "Oh. Well, I'm sure you'd love him if you knew him."

Kurt smiled warmly, "If he's anything like you, I'm sure he's great."

The pair continued in friendly conversation until the plane came to a landing. Kurt walked down the corridor to the airport with the winsome blonde, frowning when he realized they would probably never see each other again.

He sighed, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

The blonde smiled, "It's been a pleasure, Kurt Hummel. You are definitely the most interesting company I've ever met on a plane. Well, actually the only company I've ever met on a plane, but you're a gem nonetheless." She beamed at him and her perfect teeth gleamed in the light.

Kurt was about to turn away when he realized he'd forgotten to ask, "Oh, I never caught your name."

The girl pulled a blonde curl away from her face and smiled, "My name's Cassandra—Cassandra Smythe." She turned to walk away before Kurt could even gather his thoughts.

_Sebastian has a sister?_

_A twin sister?_

_That's blonde?_

_And smiles all the time?_

_And altogether is nothing like him?_

_Well, maybe they are alike and I just need to get to know Sebastian better. He really isn't that bad of a guy. Actually, he's pretty great. And he has those amazing green eyes._

_The same eyes as Cassandra._

His thoughts were interrupted when Eli lumbered over to him. "Hey, who was that girl you were with? She's kinda hot. You sure you're gay? She seemed into you."

Kurt laughed, "She's just—a friend. Her name's Cassandra. And until a few seconds ago I thought I'd never see her again."

Eli cocked his head to the side and picked up one of Kurt's bags, throwing it over his shoulder. "What'd'ya mean?"

"I mean I just spent the better part of my plane trip talking to Sebastian freakin' Smythe's twin sister."

Eli shook his head in disbelief, "But—she's blonde."

Kurt rolled his eyes and hit Eli's head softly, "There's this thing called hair dye, idiot."

Eli frowned at his best friend and tried his best at a hurt puppy look, "Words, K. They sting."

Kurt laughed loudly at his friend's ridiculousness. "I can't even believe you sometimes, E."

Eli grinned, "Okay, so, I have to ask. What happened with Blainers?"

"We broke up," Kurt said simply without even looking up from where he was trying to find the way to the parking lot.

Eli stopped in his tracks. "Oh my god. Kurt, what? Are you serious?"

Kurt giggled, "Yes, Eliott, I'm serious. He proposed to me. I told him I might like Seb. We broke up."

"He WHAT?"

"What? Proposed?" Kurt looked at his friend, a bit confused.

"How are you so calm about this? The guy fucking proposed!"

"Eliott, language! And Blaine admitted the proposal was just a fleeting attempt because he was scared that I would leave him. He understood. No hard feelings."

Eli rolled his eyes. "I seriously doubt that, K, but whatever you say, man. So, are you gonna talk to Seb now?"

Kurt looked up again, he hadn't really thought about that yet. "I—I guess I should, shouldn't I?"

Eli nodded quickly, but his gaze quickly turned to the parking lot where he found the blonde girl from earlier talking with a tall boy in front of a high-end sports car. "Hey, K? Maybe you can talk to him now."

"What are you—oh." Kurt followed Eli's gaze to the doors and froze where he was standing, a few feet away from them.

"Come one, K. You gotta talk to him sometime. You already know he's mad for you. Why don't you just tell him what happened?"

Kurt frowned, "It's not always that easy, Eliott. What if he's come to his senses and changed his mind?"

"If he can't see how amazing you are, he obviously has _lost_ his senses." Eli smirked at his friend and clapped him on the shoulder.

The smaller boy giggled, "And you're _sure_ you're straight?"

The tall, dark-haired boy laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure. But if that girl—Seb's twin—is single, maybe you could do a friend a favor?" He winked at Kurt before laughing again.

"You are unbelievable, Eliott. She lives in _California_." He paused for a second before lowering his voice as they reached the doors. "So you really think I should talk to him?"

The taller of the two bit his lip nervously. "I don't think you have anything to lose. He's obviously into you. You might as well let him know you feel the same before he moves on to someone else. From what I've gathered, he isn't one to wait around very long."

Kurt nodded, "Okay, I think I will. Just—umm, wait for me at the end of the terminal?"

Eli shrugged, "I'll just go get the car and circle around a bit. When you guys start making out I'll know it's time to pick you up."

The smaller boy rolled his eyes at the comment, "Eliott! Shut up! We are _not _going to make out." At that, he swung the door open and was surprised by the cool November air. Kurt let the door slide closed behind him and briskly walked over to where Sebastian was helping his sister load the car.

"Kurt? Did you forget something?" Cassandra asked as she noticed the brunette walking towards her.

Kurt tried his best to smile and shake his nerves off. "No, just it turns out I do know your brother." Kurt grinned as he watched Sebastian hit his head on the roof of the car as he set the remainder of the blonde girl's bags in the car. The fact that his voice affected the taller boy was taken as a good sign for Kurt to continue. "And you're right. He is just as great as you said he is."

Sebastian spun around to face Kurt as he listened to him talking.

Kurt smiled warmly at the boy as he directed the rest of his words at him. "Seb, I'm sorry I kind of kicked you out of my dorm the other day. That was rude."

Sebastian smirked in signature Smythe style, "Yeah, I guess it sort of was."

"And I know I've been ignoring your calls and texts lately. I just—I didn't know how to respond."

"Umm, it's okay, I guess. But, um, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up with nervous eyes. He was just waiting for Sebastian to tell him that he had moved on already. "Y—yeah?"

"I'm just wondering—well, what are you doing here? And how does my sister know you?"

Kurt let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding, "Oh, I was in Lima for the weekend. We met on the plane back from Ohio."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side in confusion. His imagination was running ahead of him as he thought of possible reasons why Kurt had made such a visit to his hometown. Instead of letting his imagination get the better of him, he asked, "What were you doing in Lima?"

Kurt's face contorted with emotions as he looked up into those gorgeous green eyes. His lips slowly turned up in a smile as he noted the hope apparent in Sebastian's eyes. "I guess I was breaking up with Blaine."

* * *

**Song:**

**Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Sorry again about the wait between chapters. I know I promised this last time, but now I am being completely serious. The rest of the series should come out quickly! I just finished school for the semester, so I'll be free to work on my writing practically all the time. Expect updates regularly from here on out! :)**

**Oh, and enjoy! Comments are always deeply appreciated and keep me motivated!**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_But really, there's only one thing to say: God damn, you're beautiful to me._

* * *

"Y-you broke up with him?" Sebastian blinked, not sure what to say.

Kurt smiled softly, "Yeah, I did. He—did something kinda crazy. I guess it made me realize that we were headed for disaster. And I want him to be free. I didn't want him to feel pressured into coming to New York because of me."

"What'd he do?"

"Well, he proposed—" at the sight of Sebastian's eyes widening to resemble those of an owl, he quickly added, "on a whim. He even admitted it was really just a stupid attempt to save our relationship. Things are okay between us. Blaine's still kind of a wreck, but I—I'm okay."

Sebastian just shook his head in wonder, "How are you so acting casual about this?"

Kurt looked up from under his eyelashes, "Well, I guess it helps knowing that I could come back to you. I do recall you rambling some nonsense about waiting for me or something."

The up-until-now-silent Cassandra laughed loudly at Kurt's remark. "Wow, Hummel. You really have my brother wrapped around your finger, don't you? I swear. You just keep getting more interesting." She beamed at Kurt, then pouted when turning to see Sebastian glaring at her. "Fine. I'll wait in the car. But if you guys don't get together, you are seriously ridiculous." She quickly slid into the back of the car and slammed the door behind her, sticking her tongue out at Sebastian in the process.

Sebastian smirked at his sister before turning back to look at Kurt. "So, what exactly are you saying? Because I'm getting kind of confused."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I guess what I'm saying is I'm single and maybe we can meet for coffee sometime." He smiled at Sebastian and turned on his heel to walk away, but Sebastian stopped him.

"Tomorrow, our usual place. Be there around three."

Kurt continued to walk away, but turned back when he was far away enough that Sebastian couldn't see the blush creeping up his cheeks. "I'll be there, Smythe," he called out and laughed when he saw both siblings respond to the name—Sebastian from where he still stood outside of the car and Cassandra from where she sat inside with the window rolled down.

Cassandra flipped her hair and smiled, "He was obviously talking to me. I'm much more appealing to the eye." She winked at her brother and motioned for him to get in the car, mentally taking note of the obnoxious smile on his face.

Sebastian slid into the driver's seat and started the vehicle. "Would it kill you to not ruin a moment for me every once in a while?"

Cassandra just grinned, "Yes. Indeed, it would. Oh, and what's tomorrow at three?"

Sebastian just grinned, "I thought you'd catch that. I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

As Kurt hopped into Eli's car, he immediately turned to his iPod set-up, turning on the cheesiest song he could find on short notice. He settled for _Cute_ by Stephen Jerzak—the old version, not the new one that was dripping with auto-tune—and hummed along to it whilst ignoring all of Eli's questions about what had happened.

"Seriously, K? You're not telling me anything? And you're making me listen to this ridiculous song, too?" Eli groaned as the chorus came to a repeat.

Kurt grinned, "Seriously, E. I'm not telling you anything. And this song is exactly what I need right now. I'll tell you when we get back to the dorm."

The darker hair boy groaned and sped up his drive home significantly. By the time the two were safely parked in the garage next to their dorm, Kurt was contemplating on thanking a god that he knew didn't exist that he was still alive. Eli had been driving crazier than a cabbie.

Once inside the dorm room, Eli dropped Kurt's bags straight to the floor and settled on his bed. "Okay. Story time, Kurt. Go."

Kurt's eyes rolled before he could stop them. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Umm, let's see. What's the weather like?" Eli laughed at his joke before turning scarily serious. "What do you think I want to know, idiot? What the hell happened back there with Sebastian?"

Kurt bit his lip and smiled, "I'm not exactly sure. I guess I'll see tomorrow at three."

"What?" Eli asked and cocked his head to the side. Kurt marveled at how much the boy acted like Finn sometimes. "What happens at three tomorrow?"

The smaller boy's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, I'm not exactly sure. I think—a date? He asked me to go for coffee with him. Well, technically I asked him. But he told me when. I guess—it was a combined effort?"

Eli laughed, "Well, at least you're getting somewhere now. If you guys get together, I'm the first to know. Deal?" He held out his fist for the other boy to bump.

Kurt shook his head at the outstretched fist and hesitantly bumped it with his own. "Deal. Now help me unpack. Blaine gave me some of my things back, and I need to figure out what I should keep and where I can put it." The request elicited another groan from the larger boy.

* * *

Kurt could barely pay attention in his classes that day—luckily he only had two and they were both before three. All he could think about was how he would style his hair or what outfit he thought Sebastian might appreciate. He gave up on figuring things out when he realized he had just missed half an hour of his professor's lecture. He figured there would be a PowerPoint of it up later, though, so he just shrugged it off.

As three o'clock approached, Kurt was rushing to fix his hair in his car and smooth down the outfit he had been wearing earlier in the eyes—he didn't seem to have quite enough time to go home, change, and do his hair.

At 2:59, Kurt decided it was about time to enter the coffee shop. He hesitantly pulled the door open and was surprised when he didn't find Sebastian seated at their usual table. Instead, he found that the coffee shop was surprisingly busy, but there seemed to be one table left available, save a lone coffee cup placed in the center of it. Kurt shrugged and decided to just dispose of the most likely empty cup and steal the table before someone else did.

The table was placed near a small stage that looked like it was just part of the architecture, but as Kurt neared, he realized there were two people setting up on the stage. He also noticed a colorful sign stating that today was a talent showcasing gig that would feature several different acts. The third thing he noticed—and he was surprised this wasn't the first—was that the two people on the stage were none other than the Smythe twins.

Cassandra, her curls bouncing wildly as she helped her brother set up, waved when she noticed Kurt and motioned for him to sit at the table he was now standing in front of. Kurt nodded and sat down at the table, smiling when he noticed there was a note written on the cardboard cuff on the cup. He picked it up, surprised to find it was still hot.

**_Dear Hummel,_**

**_This is for you. (Aren't you proud? I know your coffee order.) I hope you enjoy the song. It's for you. We need to talk, so when I'm done, I'll join you. _**

**_Xxx, Smythe (Sebastian, not to be confused with the blonde idiot of a sister I have)_**

Kurt smiled at the note, and when he looked up, the lights were dimming and Cassandra was rushing off the stage. Sebastian was sat in front of an old style piano, and he was smiling directly at Kurt. Kurt blushed hard and was thankful for the dull lighting and the spotlight that, no doubt, made it harder for Sebastian to see his face well.

As the tall boy began to play the piano, Kurt recognized the song immediately and mouthed the words as they were sung aloud by the boy he realized he was quickly falling for.

_On the days I can't see your eyes_

_I don't even want to open mine_

_On the days I can't see your smile_

_Well, I'd rather sit, wait the while_

_For the days I know you'll be near,_

'_Cause a day without you, it just isn't fair_

_See the days I can hear your voice_

_I'm left without a choice_

Sebastian's voice sounded loud and strong throughout the coffee shop, enveloping each listener in his voice as he glided perfectly through the words. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from the stage as Sebastian sang, and couldn't help thinking that the beautiful boy on the stage was singing about him—singing to him.

'_Cause I get weak in the knees_

_Fall head over heels, baby_

_Yes, I'm swept off my feet_

_Oh, my heart skips a beat_

_But there's really only one thing to say_

As he continued singing, he became more aware of Kurt's eyes on him. In that moment, it felt as if everyone else in the room disappeared. The only person that mattered was Kurt. He was it. He was the one. Sebastian was sure of it.

_God damn, you're beautiful to me_

_You're everything that's beautiful_

_Yes, to me_

And it was true. Kurt was so beautiful. Each time Sebastian so much as glanced at Kurt, he could never seem to tear his eyes away. His eyes were so blue that Sebastian dreamt before about drowning in them—getting lost in them for hours. And his skin was so soft and flawless. He was beginning to understand why one of Kurt's various nicknames was "Porcelain". He really was just as perfect, just as flawless. Not to mention his voice. His voice was melodious and charismatic and everything that made Kurt Kurt.

_I can't find the words to explain_

_Just how much you got me going insane_

_When you speak to me, sometimes we'll find_

_Oh, I stutter my words, I say nevermind_

'_Cause even when you just walk by_

_Well, I look around to seem occupied_

'_Cause I'm trying so hard to hide_

_Yeah, all of these feelings inside_

Kurt blushed at the lyrics. The song was so sweet that he swore he was getting cavities from listening to it, but hearing Sebastian sing it in his gentle voice made the song so different. It was beautiful and he didn't know how he would be able to contain himself. All he wanted was to run up to the boy at the piano and throw his arms around him and—kiss him. Kurt hadn't really thought about that until now, but now it was stuck in his head. He wanted to kiss Sebastian—badly. He needed to know what the other boy's lips would feel like when pressed against his own. He needed to know everything about this boy.

'_Cause I get weak in the knees_

_Fall head over heels, baby_

_Yes, I'm swept off my feet_

_Oh, my heart skips a beat_

_But there's really only one thing to say_

Sebastian smiled out to where Kurt was sitting as he sang and played the piano. He had learned the song so long ago that, even though it was complex, he was able to play it without thinking much. He fell in love with it when he first heard it and knew he would sing it to someone on day. He was saving it for someone special. He was saving it for Kurt.

_God damn, you're beautiful to me_

As the song ended, Sebastian stood to applause and nodded to the audience before exiting the stage and making his way over to Kurt. Kurt's heart was racing at twenty miles a minute by the time Sebastian was standing next to him, and all he could see were Sebastian's lips. The way they curved up into a crooked smile. How soft they looked. How Kurt wanted so badly to reach up and test just how soft they were.

Sebastian seemed to catch on to what Kurt was thinking about, for his own eyes dropped to Kurt's lips, similar thoughts running through his own mind. Realizing he would not be able to stand it much longer, Kurt stood up from his seat and took Sebastian's hand, leading him away from the table and abandoning the coffee he had only sipped slightly at.

Kurt led Sebastian out to a hallway leading towards to kitchen and bathrooms and pulled the boy tight against him, cupping his cheek with one hand as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the taller boy's. It was a strong, needy kiss, but it only lasted a few moments before the pair broke apart—Kurt now able to focus on Sebastian's eyes again. "We—we need to talk," he whispered into Sebastian's ear before pulling away and walking quickly back to their table.

When they reached the table, Sebastian decided he had to ask, "So why did you take me all the way over there to kiss me?"

Kurt shrugged, "I guess I just wanted our first kiss to be special—not in front of everyone. I wanted it to be really special."

Sebastian's heart leapt in his chest at the words. _Kurt wanted our first kiss to be special. First kiss. Implying there will be more. Hopefully, many more._ He ignored his inner monologue and instead smirked and slurred, "Not much of an exhibitionist, I'm guessing?"

Kurt practically choked, "N—no. Not really. But I'm guessing that's not what you were here to talk about?" Kurt tried desperately to hide his blush, but it was impossible. Instead he just looked down and bit his lip, hoping his attempt at a subject change would work.

Sebastian smiled and took Kurt's hand, still marveling over the fact that he could actually do that now. "Kurt, that kiss—it was amazing. And I want there to be more of that. But I need to tell you a few things first. That, and I need to ask you a few questions about—well, about Blaine."

Kurt groaned. He knew Blaine would come up, but he didn't think it would be so soon. "Okay," he said slowly and nodded, cueing Sebastian to continue.

"Okay, well, first I need to ask you the most obvious question. Are you—are you still in love with Blaine?" Sebastian bit his lip and looked down as he mumbled the words. This was the one question he really didn't want to hear the answer to, but he figured that getting that one over with first would make everything easier.

Kurt thought for a moment before replying. "No, I'm not." He smiled when he saw Sebastian let out a loud sigh of relief. "I'm not in love with Blaine, but he and I promised we would try to make friendship work one day. I still love him. It's just different now."

Sebastian nodded. He could deal with that. After all, Kurt probably loved Eli, Finn, and Sam in that same way. The brotherly type of way. It was different from whatever was starting to form between them. "Okay, I can live with that. Now, why did you come here? Why did you kiss me?"

"Well, I came because you asked me, stupid." Kurt grinned and continued. "I also came because I needed to tell you something. And I kissed you because—well, I guess that was my way of telling you what I had to say. And what I had to tell you was that I really care about you."

Sebastian felt a blush creep up his cheeks, which was weird because Sebastian-freaking-Smythe did not blush. "I really care about you, too. I always have."

Kurt's face distorted in confusion. "That's what I don't understand. You keep saying it was always me. Why did you kiss Blaine, then?"

Sebastian's smile faltered. "I—I was about to tell you about that, actually. You see, Blaine came to visit the Warblers on our last day before summer break. He ran into me and told me he had to talk to me about something. Kurt, I honestly didn't know what was going on. It was Blaine. And I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to hurt you. That, and I thought you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Kurt frowned, "So Blaine—he kissed you? He lied to me? About that?"

Sebastian squeezed his hand tight. "Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I felt horrible after that. It's sort of the reason I became so determined to change. I wanted to be someone that was good for you."

"So, tell me. Exactly, what happened that day?" Kurt asked quietly. A new girl was on the stage singing a rendition of _Somebody That I Used To Know_ and he fought back the urge to laugh at the irony. Sometimes, he swore, his life really had its own soundtrack.

The taller boy frowned, "Well, we were all in the Warbler Hall, and Blaine asked me to go talk to him. We went to one of the empty study rooms and he took my hand. He led me to the side of the room and pressed me up against the wall. He told me he wanted me. He kept whispering all of these seductions to me, and, okay, my body responded. That's just how I was at the time. I couldn't really control it. And then he kissed me. It wasn't that great of a kiss either. He practically just stuck his tongue in my mouth and stirred. It was disgusting. And once I really realized what was happening, I pushed him off and told him to leave."

Kurt gasped at how different Blaine had explained the situation. It surprised him, but it didn't affect him as much as he thought it would. He shook his head slightly and shrugged, "Okay, well that's in the past. I'm not with Blaine anymore, so it really doesn't matter much anymore." He tugged at Sebastian's hand, mostly to remind himself that it was still there. "Sebastian, I don't wanna talk about Blaine anymore. Okay?"

Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead quickly. "Okay. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, that song. It was amazing. Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"No," Sebastian said flatly. When he felt Kurt flinch, he chuckled, "I think you're god damn beautiful. And more than that. You are perfect. You're everything I could ask for."

Kurt blushed and leant his head on the other boy's shoulder. "Okay, well, thank you for clarifying that. I think I just want to listen to people perform for a little while. Is that okay?"

"Of course, love." He smiled and wrapped an arm around the small boy next to him, pulling him closer. "Oh, and there's something else I wanted to ask. It's just for clarification. And I usually don't do this, but I feel like, with you, it's necessary."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, "What is it?"

Sebastian smiled and looked straight into Kurt's eyes as if he were searching for something. "Will you be my boyfriend, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled and snuggled back into Sebastian's shoulder. "I think that was my favorite question today. Of course I will."

* * *

**Song:**

**God Damn You're Beautiful- Chester See (Search the song if you haven't heard it before. It's beautiful.)**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Sorry again about the length between updates. Hopefully I'll have another up soon. Well, enjoy! Comments are always appreciated. Thank you all for reading this! :)**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_You know that I could use somebody. Someone like you._

* * *

Kurt almost laughed at the predicament he was in. It had been about four months since that day at the airport, but each time he thought about it, he smiled. It had been the first time he was completely aware of just how much Sebastian Smythe meant to him. And now he was here, at a night club in the middle of the city, with Cassandra Smythe next to him and Eli on his other side, waiting for Sebastian to perform.

He attempted to forget his thoughts as the lights dimmed and Sebastian strode to the center of the stage. Kurt felt his heart flutter the way it always did when he saw his boyfriend. Cassandra looked at the small brunette and giggled.

Kurt cocked his head to the side and smiled. "What's so funny, Cas?"

Cassandra ruffled his hair and scrunched her nose as she smiled, "You really care about Bastian, don't you, K?"

Eli grinned from Kurt's other side. "If by that you mean he never shuts up about the boy, then yes, he does. I swear I know way more than I should about your brother, Cas."

The blonde girl wrinkled her nose at the comment made by Eli. The two had become quite close as of lately. Cassandra's boyfriend lived in Chicago—Eli's hometown—and Eli and he had known each other since a young age. That fact, along with how close she had become to Kurt, caused a carefree friendship to form between the two. "So long as I never hear about these things, I will continue to think that the perfect relationship between my brother and Kurt is purely simple and innocent. I refuse to think of Sebastian and Kurt in such compromising positions. And, Eliott, I bet you asked for those details."

Eli laughed, "So what if I did?"

Kurt groaned, "I seriously cannot deal with you two."

Eli thought for a moment, "Wait. Cas, did you just use the words Sebastian and innocent in the same sentence?"

Cassandra's melodious laughter sounded throughout the concert hall. "I guess that was a bit of a bad word choice."

Kurt snorted, "You have no id—" he refused to finish his sentence as soon as he remembered that the girl he was talking to was his boyfriend's twin sister. It was easy to forget the fact when the two looked barely anything alike and acted even more different. Kurt resorted to whistling but was quickly saved by the slow hum of music as Sebastian's song began.

_I feel like I'm drowning in ice water_

_My lips have turned a shade of blue_

_I'm frozen with this fear_

_That you may disappear_

_Before I've given you the truth_

Kurt smiles as he recognizes the song. The lyrics are morbid, but truthful. The passion in Sebastian's voice as he sings is unmistakable. The words flow with ease from his mouth as if he's sung them a million times, yet he move with noticeable tension—as if this were the first time he performed it.

_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_

_So you can see what I can't say_

_I'm dying here_

'_Cause I can't say what I want to_

_I bleed my heart out just for you_

As Sebastian sang the last few lines of the chorus, his eyes met with Kurt's and the pair shared a moment. They communicated only with their eyes and the lyrics of the song. It seemed as if the rest of the people in the room disappeared and it was only the two of them in the room.

_I've always dreamed about this moment_

_And now it's here and I've turned to stone_

_I stand here petrified_

_As I look you in your eyes_

_My head is ready to explode_

Sebastian's eyes seemed guarded as he sang, knowing the words were enough to explain just how he felt. The lyrics explained why Sebastian still had guards up around Kurt and how he wanted to let his guard down but never knew how. Kurt could feel tears for in his eyes as he watched Sebastian, knowing that this was probably a rather large step for the boy to take.

_And it's all here in_

_Black and white and red_

_For all the times_

_Those words were never said_

And as the words of the song leave his lips, Sebastian knows Kurt understands what he is trying to say. Kurt looks to the taller boy with eyes full of wonder. The words unsaid—the _I love you's _that Sebastian always wanted to say but never had the courage to let slip. He was just scared because he knew that what he had with Kurt was real and that if it were to fail, his heart wouldn't be able to take it.

_I bleed my heart out just for you_

As the song came to an end, Sebastian smiled meekly at Kurt and then to the audience at large. "Thank you for that. I should be performing more later on." He nodded to the crowd before quickly exiting the stage and collapsing into Kurt's waiting arms.

"Hello to you, too," Sebastian smiled as he wound his arms around Kurt's neck. He kissed the smaller boy softly and pulled him close.

"Hi, Bastian," Kurt breathed as he nuzzled into Sebastian's shoulder. "I loved the song."

Sebastian smiled, "I'm glad you did. It was something I've been meaning to talk with you about for a while."

Kurt nodded and bit his lip. "Did you mean it, Bas?"

Sebastian smiled, "What? That—that I have feelings for you and I was too scared to say it before?"

Kurt's eyes widened at the words and he nodded slowly, tightening his grip on the taller boy as if he feared that if he let go, Sebastian would disappear. Those weren't exactly the words he was looking for, but Sebastian was getting closer.

"Yes, I meant it. Kurt, I really care about you. I have practically since I met you."

Kurt could feel tears stinging his eyes, but he chose to ignore them. "I—I care about you, too."

Sebastian smiled, "Good."

Kurt grinned, "Good? That's all you have to say?"

Sebastian laughed, "Well, I guess I could also ask you to come meet some of my friends." He let go slightly of Kurt and grabbed his hand.

"Friends?"

"Here," Sebastian began to lead Kurt to the back of the room by the bar. "You'll love them, I'm sure." The pair stopped in front of a group of rather obnoxious people that Kurt usually tries his best to avoid. There was a girl wearing practically only lingerie and straddling another girl with pink hair while doing what appeared to be pulling up the girl's skirt. The pair were giggling loudly and the entire group was watching them. Kurt looked questioningly at Sebastian and stepped closer to them as they entered the circle.

Sebastian laughed, "Truth or Dare. It can get a little—heated around here."

The girl in pink moaned softly and the other girl grinned and sat back up, pulling her hand out from under the other girls skirt with a look of satisfaction. "What a slut," she laughed as she went back to her seat.

_Says the one in lingerie, _Kurt couldn't help but think.

"Seb!" That pink-haired girl finally noticed the new people in the circle and grinned as she ran to give the boy a hug.

Sebastian laughed as he picked the girl up as they hugged. "Hey, Jess."

As the girl jumped was set back down, she looked up and down at Kurt. "Seb, who's this guy?"

Sebastian smiled and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. "Jess, everybody, this is my boyfriend, Kurt." Kurt bit his lip and waved. He felt completely out of his element.

The girl in lingerie burst out in sharp laughter and the boy next to her shouted, "Yeah, good joke! Seb has a boyfriend? More like one-night stand." Catcalls were followed and Kurt frowned. He was just about to speak when he felt another body behind him. He glanced up to see Eli standing there, frowning.

"You guys, seriously. I'm not kidding. Kurt's my boyfriend. We've been going out for a while," Sebastian said with ease. He didn't seem very concerned about the comments, but he didn't notice how they were affecting Kurt, either.

"Yeah, and as soon as he puts out you'll be done. Come on, we know you, Seb," another guy shouted from within the circle.

"Bas—" Kurt started, but Sebastian cut him off.

"Actually, he already has," the tall boy said with a smirk.

"Sebastian!" Kurt yelled. He really didn't like talking about such—private things with other people. Especially with people he didn't know well.

"What?" Sebastian asked with a grin, "It's true."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You're acting like your old self again. That's all."

Sebastian frowned, but anger lit his eyes when he looked back up. "What? So you're too good for me now?"

Kurt was starting to feel rather uncomfortable, and Eli picked up on it. "K? Wanna go hang outside for a bit?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, taking Eli's hand as they walked toward the back of the room by the bar. Kurt looked back when he heard Sebastian call after him, but he refused to go back to that group. They weren't people he wanted to get to know.

A mop of blonde hair that Kurt knew all too well was set in the seat in front of the bartender, so he ran to surprise the boy. "Sam!"

Sam spun in his chair, nearly spilling his drink when he heard the shrill voice behind him. "Kurt!" Sam stood up, setting his drink down before he really did spill it, and quickly folded Kurt into a hug. "Hey, long time no see, man."

Kurt cringed as Sam ruffled his hair. "Samuel, I swear if you ever do that again, I will kill you. Literally. Besides, why aren't you back in Lima?"

Sam shrugged, "Finn came to see Rachel, and I didn't want to hang around at home all weekend by myself. I heard a band was playing tonight, so I thought I'd stop in and see if they're any good." He nodded toward the stage before rolling his eyes, "The lead singer's alright, but he doesn't move much. The whole performance aspect is very bland."

Kurt smirked at the words, "I think he's rather bland altogether."

Eli laughed from behind him, "Oh, please. You love him."

Kurt nodded as he thought, "I do, but that was ridiculous. He's not coming over tonight. I think Cas should make him sleep in the hallway."

Sam cocked his head in confusion, "Wait, how do you know that guy?"

"Sebastian? Well, he kinda made my life hell in high school if you remember that at all."

Sam nodded. "Oh, that guy. Huh, he looks a little different when he's not in his blazer."

Kurt smiled, "Yes, he does. It's a welcomed change."

"But you said you love him?"

"I—yes. He is continuing to make my life hell. But now, in the form of my boyfriend."

Sam reeled in shock. "What? Sebastian is what?"

Eli laughed from where he stood next to Kurt, finally stepping into Sam's area of sight. "What? Were you team Klaine, too? You should've seen Rachel's face when we told her."

Sam's eyes widened at the sight of the dark haired boy emerging from behind Kurt. "Eli! What's up, dude? Haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hey, Evans. I'm guessing Lima's just as dull as the last time I came?" Eli laughed as he remembered visiting the Hummel-Hudson-with-a-dash-of-Evans household over winter break while his parents went skiing in Switzerland. It wasn't very eventful, but Lima was full of very interesting company. It was nice to be able to put faces to all the names he heard Kurt speaking of so often.

"Just about. Puck came back. Guess he realized his pool business was going under. He's been working at the tire shop with me—taking over Kurt's job I guess."

Kurt frowned at this, "Noah Puckerman will never be as good with cars as I am. I'm talking from experience. He barely even knows how to operate a manual transmission."

Eli and Sam both laughed at that, picturing a very confused and determined Puck. "He's getting better now," Sam said with a smile, "but there's only one Kurt Hummel. It's a shame. We miss you back in Lima. Especially me and your dad. I guess Puck to—and, well. I'm guessing you know who else misses you."

"Tina?" Kurt asked with a wink. He knew Sam was referring to Blaine, but he really didn't want to think about that now. Especially when he already had the issue with Sebastian and everything else.

Sam laughed at Kurt's remark, "Of course, Tina."

Kurt suddenly felt a presence behind him and turned to find himself enveloped in Sebastian's arms. "Hey, babe. Can we talk?"

Kurt frowned, "Not now, Seb. I'm busy."

Sam furrowed his brow and studied his drink for a moment before speaking. "Hello, Sebastian. Remember me?"

Sebastian smiled—but Kurt knew it was forced by the look in his eye—and held out his hand. "Yeah, you're that guy that lives at Kurt's house. His best friend besides Eli. Sam, right?"

"Yes, this is Sam. I was actually catching up with him before you came over. Why don't you go talk to your other friends for now? You seem to love catching up with them. And telling them way too much about _my_ personal life."

Sebastian shook his head. "I know, that was stupid. I get it. Kurt, can we talk?"

"I told you. Later."

Sam smirked, "I guess now isn't a good time to give you the whole 'If you hurt him, I'll kill you' speech?"

Sebastian cringed, "Yeah. I've already heard it from Eli, Finn, Rachel, and my sister. Don't worry about it, man."

"Seb, why don't you go talk to that lovely sister of yours? Kurt needs to cool off a little," Eli said quietly, more to Sebastian than anyone else.

Kurt crossed his arms defiantly, "I don't need to cool off, Eliott. What I need is a boyfriend that isn't going to talk about me to a bunch of people I barely know—and am quite uncomfortable with—about my personal life. What I need is someone that thinks before they speak and isn't scared of love."

Sebastian's eyes widened and Kurt shook his head. "Oh, please. Did you seriously think that I didn't notice how many times you've narrowly avoided telling me you love me? What are you so fucking scared of?"

The taller boy's eyes darkened, "You know what, Kurt? You know absolutely nothing about me if you can't figure that out." Sam shot Eli a look and he nodded. The pair got up together and awkwardly walked off, leaving the quarreling couple alone.

"You know why that is, Sebastian?" Kurt said loudly, ending each word sharply.

"Why is that, Hummel?" Sebastian shot back, venom seething in his voice.

"Because you're too fucking scared to talk to me about it. Because you're so insecure and childish and you're scared to talk about feelings because feelings make things seem more real and you're scared to death of reality."

Sebastian cringed at the words. Not because they hurt horribly, but because they were true. Sebastian was scared. He was scared that if he truly let Kurt in that there would be no turning back. That he would fall. And he would fall hard. And he would have no idea what to do if he ever lost Kurt. "You know what, Kurt? I am scared. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm scared of the feelings because I know they can potentially break me—that you could break me. I'm terrified that you'll realize one day that I really am no good. That you'll decide that you don't want me anymore because I'm a screw up and I can't do anything right."

Kurt saw tears starting to form in Sebastian's eyes and he was shocked to feel them forming in his own as well. "Hey," Kurt said in a softer voice. "You may screw up sometimes. You may be a complete idiot all the time. But a very smart person told me once that all guys are idiots. You just have to find the right kind of idiot. And the one you can be an idiot with." He slowly brought his hand up to Sebastian's face and stroked his jawline.

Sebastian smirked a little, "Oh yeah? Who told you that? Dr. Seuss?"

Kurt smiled, "Nah. It was a girl actually. Her name's Cassandra Smythe. Maybe you know her?"

Sebastian grinned, "You know, that's what I love most about you. You get along so well with my sister. Sometimes I worry that you like her more than me."

The smaller boy laughed and looked up into Sebastian's eyes. "You know, sometimes I do, too. But you know what the difference is?"

"What's that?"

Kurt grinned and cupped Sebastian's chin in his hand. "I can't do this to your sister." And with that he leaned up and pressed his lips against Sebastian's for what seemed like the millionth time. Yet it seemed better this time—like it meant more.

When he pulled away, Sebastian looked down at Kurt, "I sure hope you wouldn't do that to my sister."

Kurt laughed and hit Sebastian's arm playfully. "You know, for a second there, I was scared. That was our first real fight."

Sebastian frowned. "I know. And I never want to have a second one. I know it'll happen. Because, really? A Smythe and a Hummel in a relationship is just asking for drama. But, Kurt? I promise I'll try to be less of an idiot."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't, Seb. If you were less of an idiot, you'd be less like you. And I like you. I like you a lot."

Sebastian's smile widened and he looked Kurt straight in the eyes, "Babe?"

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed.

"You know, I really do love you."

Kurt could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a moment. But then it picked back up again and he laughed. "Took you long enough! I've only been waiting four months to hear that."

Sebastian smiled and took Kurt's hand in his. "You could've said it first."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to scare you off."

"Kurt, you could never scare me off, babe." Sebastian wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him flush to his side. "Oh, and babe?"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked as he turned Sebastian in the direction where his friends had disappeared to.

"You never said it back, love."

Kurt pretended to glare at Sebastian, but it was a failed attempt. "Bastian, you know I love you. You've known since that day at the airport four months ago."

Sebastian smirked, "Yeah, I just wanted to hear it out loud."

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot."

"Yes, you are," Kurt said with a smile and leaned in to kiss Sebastian again because—really—he just couldn't get enough of those kisses.

* * *

**Song:**

**Bleed-Hot Chelle Rae**


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: So, I know there really is no excuse for how long it took to update this. This story is actually much more complicated than I thought it would be to write, though. I am so sorry for how long it took to update, but I promise (for sure this time) that the few updates that I have left will come much faster because they are all linked tightly together.**

**WARNING: If you would like to think that this story has a happy ending, DO NOT read the rest of it. STOP at the end of this chapter. I will post this at the end of the chapter as well.**

**And, as always, enjoy. Comments are always appreciated. :)**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

_When the fire 'round our house is blinding, and the road to better days is far away, if the words can't be enough to say we'll be okay, I will be here now and always to stay._

* * *

On July 20, Kurt woke up in the Smythe household for what seemed to be the hundredth time that summer. He could get used to waking up with Sebastian next to him, cuddling into the taller boy's side. This day in particular, Kurt reluctantly peeled himself away from Sebastian's side and swung his legs off the bed. Once he actually was standing, he walked over to the curtains and drew them open—after waking up to Sebastian multiple times, Kurt came to realize which tricks actually worked to drag the boy out of bed.

Kurt smirked when he heard grumbling coming from the bed behind him. "_Kuuuuuuuuuuurt_. Babe, w- time's it?"

The smaller boy rolled his eyes and walked back to the bed, jumping on it when he got there. "Bastian, it's seven o'clock." Sebastian's groan caused any annoyance Kurt had to melt. Somehow, Kurt found Sebastian's grumpy tired morning attitude to be quite endearing. "Baby, come on. You're sister's getting married today. You can't exactly miss it. We need to get up and get ready."

Sebastian opened one eye and looked up at Kurt. Once again, he marveled at just how beautiful his boyfriend looked. The sunlight was pouring through the window, causing Kurt to look like he was glowing. His hair was mussed from sleep, but it still looked perfect. "Can I has a kiss first?" Sebastian mumbled with a smile.

Kurt laughed, "You, my love, are ridiculous in the morning. You also talk like a four-year-old." Sebastian pulled out his lower lip in response and made sad eyes. Kurt groaned, "Fine. The baby can have a kiss. But you have to promise to get up and get ready after."

Sebastian brightened up immediately. Kisses from Kurt were always his favorite kind of kisses, and he would be perfectly content if they were the only kisses he ever received again for the remainder of his life. "I promise," he said with a smile and leaned up a little to capture Kurt's lips with his own.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, falling on top of him in the process. The position wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but Sebastian had just woken up and he clearly had quite a nice dream if the hard thing pressing against Kurt's leg was any indication.

Kurt pulled away slowly and traced Sebastian's jawline with his thumb. "Did you have some nice dreams last night, baby?"

Sebastian grinned, "Yeah, I did actually." Nothing seemed to embarrass this boy. Ever.

"As long as they were about me," Kurt winked as he began to pull away.

"Always about you, babe. Only you."

Kurt grinned. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. "I'd fix your little problem for you, but we tend to get carried away when that happens, and Cass will _kill_ if we're late to her wedding."

Sebastian frowned, but reluctantly agreed. "Fine, I'll just go shower. That's not nearly as fun, though."

Kurt smirked, "Oh, shut up, Seb. You complain too much in the morning."

As Sebastian walked toward the bathroom, he called back, "I thought you think I'm adorable when I do that?"

Kurt just laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. That boy was ridiculous, but Kurt loved him—maybe too much. Kurt continued to get ready as Sebastian showered—fixing his hair to be flawless, moisturizing, and getting out his clothes for the day.

He was just fixing the collar of his suit when Sebastian walked out of the bathroom. He was speechless at the sight of the gorgeous boy—no, man—in front of him. Kurt was dressed in a charcoal suit with a freshly pressed linen button-up shirt. The suit jacket was left unbuttoned to allow Kurt to adjust his tie, but Sebastian thought it looked perfect just the way it was. The tie was a deep blue—the color of the sea as it is often described in stories—and it brought out Kurt's eyes, making them sparkle. "You, just. Wow," Sebastian stuttered as he scrambled to find words.

Kurt smiled and walked over to the stunned boy, gently wrapping his arms around him. "You like it?" Kurt whispered as he nuzzled his face into the crook between Sebastian's neck and shoulder.

"I love," Sebastian said in a voice that came out lower and huskier than he had expected. He pulled slightly away and smiled at the smaller boy, readjusting the panels on Kurt's suit jacket. "You look gorgeous, in case you were wondering. Oh, and don't button the jacket. It looks good like that."

Kurt sighed, "At least for the ceremony, it should be buttoned."

Sebastian groaned, "But I _llliiiikkkkkeeee_ it."

"And again. Four years old, Smythe. Four years old."

"Promise you'll unbutton it for the reception?"

Kurt smiled softly, "Sure, love. I promise."

But Sebastian wasn't having any of it. He shook his head slightly. "You have to pinky promise. Otherwise I won't believe you."

"You cannot be serious."

Sebastian held his pinky out in front of Kurt, "I am dead serious, Hummel. You said I'm four-years-old. I'm just living up to the standards you've set for me."

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's ridiculousness. "Fine. I'll pinky promise. But you really need to get ready. You only seem to have fixed your hair. And you're still in pajamas." With that, he hooked his pinky through Sebastian's and tightened his hold.

Sebastian smiled and leaned in to press a quick kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Fine, I'll get ready. It'll only take a minute, though. And I guarantee I won't look as good as you. You set the standards way too high."

Kurt smiled facetiously, "No. You'll look ten times hotter. You can pull off sexy in the less than subtle way that I can't."

"Damn. You think I'm hot _and_ sexy?" Sebastian smirked at Kurt through the reflection of the mirror he was dressing in front of.

Kurt allowed his eyes to wander across Sebastian's body, glad to be able to claim him as his own. "Well, if I didn't I'd obviously be blind."

Sebastian blushed, but shook his head to hide it—letting his hair fall into his face in that one way that he knew Kurt loved. "Um, babe? Can you help me with my tie?" Sebastian didn't really need help with his tie, but he loved when Kurt did it for him because he let his hands linger just a second longer than they should, and he just loved having the smaller boy close to him.

"Again with the four years old thing?"

Sebastian smiled at his boyfriend and took his hands in his own. "No, I just like being close to you."

Kurt grinned at the sweet words, leaning in to kiss the tall boy in front of him, but being interrupted by the shrill voice of Cassandra from downstairs. "Kuuuuuurrrtt! Sebaaaaaasssstttttiiiiaaaaan nnn! Unless you plan on being late to my wedding, you better get your asses moving!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We're ready, Cas!" he yelled as Kurt swiftly did up the taller boy's tie for him. The boys quickly made their way downstairs and to the door. "Leaving! See you on the aisle!"

* * *

Kurt was sitting at a table with a bunch of people he'd only recently been acquainted with at the reception later on when he finally found Sebastian. The taller boy was walking in with the rest of the bridal party looking the picture of perfection. His arm was linked with one of the bridesmaid's and he accompanied her to the front table where the part, along with the bride and groom, would all be sat.

The small boy felt a pang in his stomach at the realization that he wouldn't be able to talk with Sebastian until much later on in the evening because Sebastian had promised to perform a few songs for Cassandra and her husband, and in between he would most likely have obligations to fill as part of the bridal party. The pang slowly melted when he noticed Sebastian wink at him and mouth out the words "I love you".

The taller boy was only at the head table for dinner, then he was quickly pulled backstage to do a quick mic check before performing his first song of the evening. Once the song was over, he planned to find Kurt and hopefully spend as much time as possible with him for the rest of the evening.

The mic check was quick, and before he knew it, he was standing center stage, looking down at the guests that were now moving about on the dance floor to the end of a different song. When it ended, Sebastian grabbed the mic and smiled out at the crowd. "Hello, everyone. First off, I'd like to thank you all for attending the wedding of my sister, Cassandra, and her new husband, Josh. I'm sure your presence means so much to them. Secondly, I would like to congratulate my sister. She's been my best friend since the second I was born—really, she only had to live about seven minutes without me. Cas has been there for me my entire life, and I just want everyone to know how proud of her I am. I love her so much. And now, I would like to assist her in her first dance with Josh as husband and wife." His short speech was met with loud applause that died down as the music began to fade in.

_The way you curse when we're in traffic_

_A million flavors of your chapstick_

_The way that you keep my heart captive_

Sebastian watched as Cassandra met her husband on the dance floor. She looked the epitome of beauty in her flowing white dress with her hair curled and twisted flawlessly on her head. The smile on her face completed the look. He never thought he'd seen her that happy in his entire life than how she looked right then as she swayed in her husband's arms.

_The Journey concert in AC_

_Remember, we sang Faithfully?_

_I still got that old hotel room key_

Kurt smiled up at Sebastian from where he was swaying on the dance floor with Eli. Eli had taken to being his substitute date for whenever Sebastian was too busy. The boys were just joking around when the song came on, but as they moved, Kurt propped his chin on his best friend's shoulder and looked up to watch his boyfriend. The pure adoration in those green eyes as they followed his sister around the middle of the floor was a familiar sight to Kurt—one that he recognized every time the tall brunette looked at him.

_This is the way I feel_

_'Cause I can't wait for you to be my wife_

_To live this life together_

_And I won't let you go_

_I need you to know _

_That you are my heart, forever_

_And on, and on, and on_

Sebastian's gaze slowly drifted to the side of the room where he found Kurt looking back at him. He didn't particularly enjoy the fact that the boy he loved was currently wrapped around another boy, but the way those blue eyes pierced into him was enough reassurance that he had no need to worry.

_The way you like to sing my songs_

_You always know when something's wrong_

_The way you say you miss me when I'm gone_

As Sebastian watched Kurt, he realized he was no longer singing about Cassandra and Josh. He was singing to Kurt. In that moment, he realized just how true it was. He wanted to be with Kurt forever.

_The things you do that show you care_

_You're always down for "Truth or Dare"_

_Freeze this moment, let me stop and stare_

Cassandra looked up from where she had been staring into her husband's eyes for the better part of the song. She looked up to smile gratefully at her brother. The song was perfect and his voice flowed through it flawlessly. But when she looked up, he was paying little mind to her. She began to frown, but when she realized who he was looking at, her heart swelled with happiness.

She was so happy that her brother had found someone that made a man out of him. Sebastian had acted like a child for the better part of his life. He had seen love as a game that he didn't want to play. But that had all changed when she had met him at the airport in New York and seen how he looked at Kurt. He was a completely different person now, and Kurt was the only reason for that change.

_For better or for worse_

_No matter how it hurts_

_You've got me to hold your hand_

_I promise you the world_

_In your wedding dress_

_We'll dance 'til no one's left_

_Don't wanna blink my eyes_

_Don't wanna miss a thing_

Sebastian was fighting the urge to leave the stage and walk over to join his boyfriend, but he knew that Cassandra would kill him if he stole her moment. After one last look at Kurt, he tore his eyes away and glued them back to the happy couple. All eyes in the room were on them for the remainder of the dance.

That is, unless you counted Kurt's—who were stuck on the singer.

_And I can't wait for you to be my wife_

_To live this life together_

_And I won't let you go_

_I need you to know_

_That you are my heart forever_

_And on, and on, and on_

_And we'll go on, and on, and on_

The song ended with a final guitar strum what felt like an eternity later. Sebastian set the mic back down after hastily thanking everyone and made his way over to the side of the room. He smirked as he tapped Eli's shoulder. "Excuse me, sir. I think I'd like my date back now."

Eli grinned, "Sure. I'm gonna go find Josh—see if there are any best man duties to be done."

Before Eli had even completely pulled away from Kurt, the small boy was leaping up to wrap his arms around Sebastian. "Bas," he breathed as he sunk into the tall boy's strong arms. "That song was amazing."

Sebastian nuzzled into Kurt's shoulder and pulled him in tighter. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too," Kurt smiled, blue eyes twinkling as he looked up to Sebastian before kissing the boy quickly.

The taller boy frowned at how quickly the kiss was over. "I meant it, too."

"Meant what?"

"Meant the lyrics. Kurt, I love you. I can't wait anymore. I want to be with you. Forever."

"W-what?"

"Forever," Sebastian mumbled once more as he leaned down slightly to capture Kurt's lips with his own in another chaste kiss. "And ever," punctuated with another peck. "And ever," he muttered as his lips slid against Kurt's.

Kurt pulled away and smiled, pulling Sebastian into an even tighter embrace. Their chests were now pressed so tight against each other's that it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. "I love you, Bas."

"Forever?"

Kurt smiled and nodded, "And always."

"Well, good," Sebastian said with a smirk. "I didn't want to be alone in this."

"You'll never be alone. I'm not leaving you."

"I won't ever leave you either," Sebastian whispered against Kurt's ear before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**Song:**

**I Can't Wait-Runner Runner**

* * *

**WARNING: If you would like to think that this story has a happy ending, DO NOT read the rest of it. STOP HERE.**

**Oh, and follow me on Tumblr! sitbackandtrynottolaugh . tumblr . com  
**


End file.
